Lihat Aku, Kouichikun
by k3rtia
Summary: Bahkan, pada saat terakhir pun, kau tidak peka. Aku memaksa tersenyum seperti biasa. Ah, ini memang dirimu yang kucintai. Ini memang kau./Akazawa x Sakakibara/ one sided Akazawa/


**Fandom**: Another  
><strong>Languange<strong>: Indonesia  
><strong>Rate<strong>: T for some bloody  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst  
><strong>Pair<strong>: Akazawa Izumi x Sakakibara Kouichi (one sided Akazawa)  
><strong>word<strong>: 561 in Ms. Word without disclaimer

**Disclaimer**: Another dan karakter-karakter yang muncul di sini bukan punya saya dan saya tidak menggunakan fanfic ini untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material.

* * *

><p>Aku tahu ini adalah akhir.<p>

Aku tahu ini akan berakhir sedemikian rupa. Aku tahu tapi tak berbagi. Aku tahu tapi tak berujar. Aku tahu dan ini membuatku gila. Ini membuatku tak bisa berpikir secara rasional.

Kouichi-kun, kau sedekat ini denganku. Aku bisa melihat kedua bola mata cokelatmu memandangku penuh kengerian. Saat ini, aku ingin tersenyum padamu dan berujar 'apakah aku begitu mengerikan?' , tetapi tak ada satu katapun terlontar dari mulutku.

Aku sudah terlalu lemah. Sebentar lagi adalah saatnya.

Kouichi-kun.

Kouichi-kun.

Koichi-kun.

Aku mencoba dan mencoba memanggil namaku seiring rasa sakit dalam diriku semakin mencuat. Tenagaku sudah habis. Aku sudah berada di ujung.

Aku hanya bisa memandangmu. Sejujurnya, aku begitu bahagia bisa memandangmu. Terutama kini, saat kau memandang padaku. Aku bisa menerawang bahwa dalam hatimu, kau sedih, takut, dan merana.

Aku merasa senang pada akhirnya, kau melihatku. Sungguh-sungguh melihatku karena yang ada dalam pikiranmu selama ini hanyalah Misaki Mei.

Aku tahu, dalam pikiranmu, aku sudah gila. Aku mati-matian berusaha membunuh Misaki Mei. Aku sudah gila. Aku benar-benar tidak waras. Aku tahu itu, Sakakibara-kun.

Pastilah kini aku ada di posisi antagonis di matamu yang selalu memihak pada Misaki Mei. Aku berusaha membunuhnya, ya, kan? Dan kau sendiri yang menghentikannya.

Tahukah kau, saat kau melakukan itu, aku merasa jauh lebih sakit dari sekarang. Tanpa kusadari, air mata mengaburkan mataku dan turun ke pipiku. Kesadaranku menyahut dan aku sungguh-sungguh marah padamu.

Apakah kau beranggapan bahwa aku main-main dengan perkataanku. Aku tidak pernah begitu, Kouichi-kun. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menyelamatkanmu. Bukankah aku sudah berkata demikian? Mengapa kau tak percaya padaku? Mengapa, Kouichi-kun? Katakan! Katakan!

Katakan aku bodoh, katakan aku gila, aku tidak marah. Aku memang bodoh dan gila.

Aku tak pernah merasa sentimental dengan Misaki Mei, sampai kau selalu memihaknya. Sampai kau mengacaukan semuanya. Sampai kau bicara dengannya. Sampai fenomena janggal ini menimpa kita.

Yang salah adalah kau. Aku tahu. Aku paham, namun hatiku menolak untuk mengakuinya. Segala hal yang kulakukan. Segala tindakanku yang dianggap kejam, semuanya demi kau, Kouichi-kun.

Semuanya demi kamu. Sayangnya, tak peduli apapun yang kulakukan, tak pernah kau menoleh padaku sekali saja. Sekali saja.

Aku pasti mengerikan, ya, Kouichi-kun? Aku berdarah, ya? Pasti itu membuatku jadi berantakan. Apakah aku menjijikkan, Kouichi-kun? Jawablah aku.

Ini yang terakhir.

Kupaksakan tenggorokanku untuk berbicara meskipun daerah paru-paru, lambung, dan yang lain sudah mendekati hancur. Ah, pasti sudah hancur. Ah hancur. Siapa yang peduli? Tak ada yang peduli, ya?

Aku bertemu denganmu satu setengah tahun yang lalu, Kouichi-kun. Saat itu, aku kehilangan kakakku. Aku menendang kaleng dan itu mengenai kepalamu.

Wajahmu yang gentle tak bisa lepas dari memoriku. Kau selalu ada dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Tak pernah aku berhenti berharap untuk bertemu denganmu lagi.

Takdir memang kejam, ya, Kouichi-kun? Mengapa kita malah dipertemukan saat begini? Saat sebuah fenomena aneh menimpa.

Ah, kurasa, kau tidak merasa takdir sekejam itu, ya, Kouichi-kun? Apa aku di matamu? Teman sekelas? Akazawa-san? _Head of countermeasure_?

Dalam diam, aku tertawa. Menertawai kebodohan diriku sendiri.

Lihat aku dengan mata itu, Kouichi-kun. Lihat aku dengan mata yang hangat itu. Lihat aku. Lihat aku.

Dan kau terus memandangku. Menangislah untukku, Kouchi-kun. Ah, bodohnya aku mengharapkan hal demikian.

Bahkan, pada saat terakhir pun, kau tidak peka. Aku memaksa tersenyum seperti biasa. Ah, ini memang dirimu yang kucintai. Ini memang kau.

Lihat aku, Kouichi-kun.

Mungkin aku tak bisa bersamamu di kehidupan, namun aku senang karena kau yang ada di sisiku kala malaikat maut menjemputku.

Lihat aku, Kouichi-kun.

_Sayonara_.

**The End**


End file.
